


I'm Having Your Baby

by gillyandersons



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, cute baby stuff, lil bit of angst, mainly fluff, momma holtz, roboghost, the one where holtz finds out shes pregnant and surprises erin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyandersons/pseuds/gillyandersons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann finds out she's pregnant and can't help but plan a big surprise for Erin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Having Your Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably awful, I know and i'm sorry. I was bored at work and got this idea and yeah.. I hope it's not too bad. Also, I did google all the medical stuff so if it's wrong I apologise.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Phoebs, the closest thing to I have to my very own Holtzmann, this is for you. I love you girl. I hope I haven't totally ruined it and it maybe cheers you up a bit xxxxx

Holtzmann’s stomach churned, a nauseating mixture of nerves, good old morning sickness and pure excitement. As nervous as the blonde was, she was also giddy with excitement, feeling like a five year old on Christmas morning. 

The plan seemed straight forward enough. Rig up banners and confetti inside a fake ghost and surprise the shit out of Erin. And with Abby and Patty on board, the plan had been easier to execute. Holtz had built the fake ghost in just under a few hours, Abby and Patty had been more than happy to design and colour in the banners.

All this had unfolded in a matter of hours and Holtzmann couldn’t quite believe it was  _ finally  _ happening - not just the surprise, but the baby in general. 

Her and Erin had been married for almost five years now, and had been trying for a baby for almost three of those years. They had had a  _ long  _ discussion about having kids before hand. They had both wanted them, but what about their jobs? Would they still be able to bust ghosts if they had a child? They were putting their life on the line, and Holtzmann wasn’t so sure it was worth it once there was a child involved. But ghost busting had become more like a side job in the last few years, Erin had gone back to teaching and they had trained a lot of trainee’s up. They had planned on Erin carrying the baby, or at least their  _ first  _ child. She was older than Holtzmann ( _ a lot  _ older in baby having years) and it just seemed like the right thing to do. Erin had been over the moon when she found out she was pregnant, especially on the first try and Holtzmann had never seen such pure, ethereal happiness just radiate from another person. Erin had gotten so damn excited over the fact she was puking every hour on the hour, grinning like the Cheshire Cat and constantly talking about  _ The Cluster,  _ as she had so aptly named it, that it had almost killed her when the doctor couldn’t find a heartbeat at their 8 week scan. 

Much to Holtzmann’s surprise, Erin had taken the news well. She had cried as soon as they got home, they both had, but she had just said they would try again. The determination and fight in Erin’s eyes had been enough to give Holtzmann the strength she needed to get over their loss. A few months later, they had tried again. Erin had smiled and was positive the whole way through, but Holtzmann could tell that she was putting on a strong front. Holtzmann could do nothing but hold Erin’s hand as they listened to the doctor tell them that this one didn’t take, that Erin wasn’t pregnant. 

It was hard, but Holtzmann had managed to stay strong enough for the both of them. She could see it was starting to take it’s toll on Erin now. She knew her wife was starting to blame herself, despite putting on a happy front. They had decided to try again, Erin had taken more convincing this time around. Neither of them had gone into this one with their hopes too high, especially not Erin. But Holtzmann told herself that if she thought positive, then good things would happen. And good things did happen. Erin was pregnant, there was a heartbeat at their 8 weeks scan. Things had just started to look up, even Erin had started to let herself be happy again. And, like some sick and twisted turn of fate, they lost it. Erin had fallen over the afternoon before, and the next morning she had woken up in a pool of her own blood. 

The doctor had stressed that Erin’s fall had nothing to do with the miscarriage, that these things just happen, that it was a coincidence, but Erin was having none of it. That had really taken its toll on both of them and their relationship. Erin blamed herself, despite Holtz desperately trying to convince her otherwise. But Erin couldn’t move on. It had been touch and go for a  _ long  _ time, and Holtzmann had feared that this would break them. That the loss and the guilt would be too much for them to come back from, for Erin to come back from. It took Erin finally losing it and having a breakdown for her to really deal with her feelings. Holtz held her as she sobbed hysterically, both of them sitting on the floor of Holtz’s lab. That had possibly been the most terrifying moment of Holtz’s life, listening to Erin sob and blame herself. It was only after Erin had agreed to see a therapist did she really start to get better, and now they were stronger than ever. Both as a couple and as their own person. 

It was obvious that Erin couldn’t take another loss, but Holtzmann, who had remained the ‘strong’ one throughout it all, couldn’t either. She wasn’t so sure she could deal with almost losing Erin again, so they had decided to give up on kids. But it broke Holtzmann’s heart every time she saw Erin interact with Kevin’s daughter, or just a random baby in general. Erin had, of course, denied such a longing for a child when Holtz brought it up, but Jillian knew her wife inside and out. 

“What about adoption?” Holtz had suggested. It was a route they had never really looked into. They hadn’t really thought outside their plan of Erin carrying their child. Erin had seemed keen on the idea, especially after looking into it more. But adoption was a long process, and Holtz was still at a good child bearing age. She had brought it up cautiously, not really knowing how Erin would take it. Especially knowing first hand of the pain that could come from this method. 

“But you’re not me” Erin had smiled, the optimism that Holtz hadn’t heard in her voice in almost 2 years returning. 

And so, they had decided that they were going to try for a baby again, only this time Holtz would carry it. 

The doctor had seemed a lot more confident in Holtz carrying to full term and them having a happy, healthy child. Holtz had grinned proudly has the doctor complimented her uterus and told her she had exceptional hormone levels. Erin had just rolled her eyes and grinned as Holtz fist pumped in the air before hugging the doctor and planting a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

Holtzmann had been nervous, the doctor had been more than confident in her, but they had experienced a lot of loss. She had been desperate to pee on a stick for weeks, since they got home from the doctor's office on insemination day. But Erin had reminded her that the doctor had advised them not to, that it probably wouldn’t show up yet. They had gone in for their routine check up yesterday evening, where the doctors drew Holtzmann’s blood.

Erin had had an early class that morning, Holtz vaguely remembered her kissing her goodbye at some ungodly hour like 6am and telling her she would see her after lunch. Erin had been gone just over an hour when the phone rang. Holtzmann had grumbled - she didn’t function in the mornings, especially not now she actually had a proper sleep schedule (thank you, Erin!), but her sour mood changed in an instant. 

She was pregnant.  _ Pregnant _ . 

She couldn’t believe it. She had cried, sobbed actually. All self control over herself not getting her hopes up had gone out of the window! Oh fuck, she knew just how Erin had felt! Now she understood her need and desire to tell  _ everybody  _ the first time around. 

Holtz shot out of bed and got changed at the speed of light, running through the streets to Abby’s apartment. She had been hesitant at first, feeling guilty about telling Abby (and their doorman, and the milk man, the random old man walking outside their apartment building, and the homeless woman on the corner who they always bought soup and coffee for, and several other random New Yorkers on their daily, morning commute) that she was pregnant  _ before  _ telling Erin. But Holtz knew Erin wouldn’t hold it against her. She pounded on Abby’s door and practically spewed word vomit all over the still half asleep woman the instant she opened her front door. 

Abby had screamed and threw her arms around her best friend, pulling her in for a bone crushing hug. Abby had rang Patty, telling her to come into work ASAP. 

“OH, and bring like 7 chocolate croissants!” Holtz had yelled down the phone right before Abby hung up. “What? I’m eating for two now! I gotta feed the kid!”. 

Patty had sobbed and hugged Holtzmann so tight, Holtz was worried she was gonna squeeze the baby right out of her, when she found out. Everyone knew what Holtz and Erin had already been through, and although none of them wanted to get their hopes up, they all had good feelings about this. 

They sat around the office, planning the surprise as Holtzmann finished off every last crumb of her croissants. Not that Holtzmann demolishing her body weight in French pastries was surprising to anyone. But it was damn impressive. 

“She said she should be in just after 3” Holtz said, looking up from her phone and spinning around on her office chair. “So, that gives us.... 5 hours”. 

Holtz managed to build the fake ghost in under two, and she was rather proud of that. Abby and Patty, now joined by a confused Kevin (he didn’t understand how “Erin had gotten Holtz pregnant”, but had congratulated her all the same) were still colouring the banners in. Holtz was sat behind Erin’s desk, she looked over at the photo of them from their wedding in the corner of Erin’s anally tidy desk and her heart warmed. She looked down at her still flat, toned stomach. It felt weird that there was something inside there, that she was growing life. Holtz’s hand subconsciously moved to lay flat on her stomach.

She knew that it was nothing more than a few cells at this point, she was only three weeks along at most (yes, she was aware that it was incredibly early), but Holtz couldn’t help but let her mind wander. She couldn’t wait to be a mother, for Erin to be a mother. She hoped they’d have a little girl as smart and beautiful as Erin, or a little boy as strong and determined as her. For somebody who had said the phrase  _ Safety lights are for dudes  _ more times than she would ever possibly count, Holtz knew that mentality wouldn’t apply to their child. She would be so gentle and careful and safe around it. She couldn’t help but grin. She would probably make Erin look like “the cool mom” but she honestly didn’t care. It was only then that it really hit her, that it seemed real. A wave of something Holtz had never felt before washed over her; she hadn't know a love  _ this  _ strong was even humanly possible. But it was. She wanted to cry she was so happy. 

And  _ Jesus fuck _ did she love Erin. 

At 2:45 Holtz started to get nervous. Erin had text her saying she was leaving the university and she would be at the station soon. How Holtz had managed to keep her cool and act totally normal on the phone to Erin none of them knew! 

The added the finishing touches before getting into their places. Erin should be less than five minutes away at this point, so the four of them made their way up the stairs to Holtz’s lab to sit and wait.

And that is how Holtzmann found herself nervously playing with the pregnancy test in her pocket, pacing the floor of her lab as Abby and Patty googled baby names. 

Holtz’s computer sprung to life, alerting them all that Erin was in the building. Holtz, Abby, Patty and Kevin all huddled around the computer quietly, watching the hidden webcam in anticipation. They watched as Erin walked into the office, confused as to why it was so quiet and where everyone was. Patty and Kevin seemed engrossed, watching the screen as a confused Erin called out for them, but Abby could feel Holtz tense nervously beside her. 

She reached out and took Holtzmann’s hand in her own, squeezing it and smiling as Holtz looked over at her. Holtzmann looked terrified, but seemed to calm at Abby’s gesture. The blonde smiled back gratefully, letting Abby know she was thankful without so much as a word. Abby didn’t even care that Holtz’s hand was all hot and clammy, she held it anyway, feeling her friend relax more and more by the second. 

**“Um… guys?”** Erin called out, looking between all the desks downstairs. 

“3...2...1…” Holtz whispered, looking at the other three before she triggered the “ghost”.

As soon as Holtz pressed the trigger, her mechanical ghost sprung to life, floating down from the ceiling in a cloud of smoke. Holtz had rigged the lights to start flickering, and watched as they proudly started flickering on the screen. It was second nature to them all now, muscle memory really, and Erin quickly and easily sprung into action. She ran towards their proton packs lined up on the back wall, mumbling to herself as she did.

**“Class IV apparition… seems slightly… mechanical? Well, it’s not the weirdest thing we have come across I guess... Oh God, where is everybody?”** . 

Holtzmann felt so proud as she watched Erin calmly strap on her pack before she started talking to the “ghost”. Five years ago this would have scared Erin, and she would panic, even after they had saved New York, but now it was easy. Sure, they still had difficult ghosts that put up a good fight. But they were  _ good  _ at what they did, and they were smart. They had all learned a lot over the years and improve, and their weapons had improved, thanks to Holtzmann. And, ghosts were kinda dumb. 

But, Holtzmann had wanted it to seem authentic so she wasn’t going to let Erin beat this thing without a little bit of a fight. Also, she rather enjoyed watching Erin fighting ghosts, running around and jumping over things, with a look of pure concentration and determination that tickled Holtzmann in all the right places. 

Erin fired her gun, and Holtz made the “ghost” duck as swerve out of the way. Holtz was glad she had replaced Erin’s pack with a replica because her beam went straight into the wall, narrowly missing the remote control apparition. 

Erin let out a groan of frustration as Holtz made the roboghost laugh. They watched as Erin’s eyes glazed over, her face changing to her serious ghost busting expression they had all become accustomed to over the years. 

“That’s my ghost girl!” Holtz beamed proudly as Erin narrowed her eyes and chased after the roboghost.

Erin hitched her pack up as the roboghost hovered in front of her, laughing in a way Holtz knew would piss Erin off and spur her on to catch it. Erin fired again, just as Holtz made the ghost dive out of the way of the beam. 

“Girl! How long you gonna keep playing with her!” Patty turned to face Holtz, quirking her brow. 

Patty was almost more excited than Holtzmann, and Holtz couldn’t help but feel blissfully happy at the thought. 

“Okay, okay” Holtz sighed, she was having fun watching Erin get angry at roboghost. Maybe having a little  _ too much  _ fun. “Just one more! Gotta make it seem real!”. 

“Fine” Patty rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen as Holtz directed roboghost to fly around in a circle around Erin. 

Erin grew more frustrated and fired as Holtz made the roboghost dive to the floor one last time. Holtz flew it around for a few more moments before she let Erin “catch” it. 

The blonde watched as Erin’s proton beam connected with roboghost, and time seemed to stop. This was it. It was actually happening. Holtz’s heart hammered against her rib cage, watching as the red beam wrapped around her little robot. Erin smiled triumphantly for a moment before roboghost started vibrating. 

**“What the-”** Erin said aloud, but was cut off when roboghost exploded.

Glitter and confetti flew into the air, as roboghost fell to the floor. Erin, extremely confused, coughed and spluttered a bit, but before she could even register what was going on, a massive banner popped out from inside roboghost. 

The glitter and confetti settled all around the office (none of them had thought about the mess this would make, oops?). Erin took a step closer, lowering her proton gun as she did, to read the banner. 

“ _ WORLD’S BEST MOMMY!”  _ was sprawled across it in Abby’s bubble writing and coloured in in multicoloured. 

Erin gasped as she read it aloud, still not really knowing what was going on until the speakers came to life.

The familiar tune of “ _ (You’re) Having My Baby” _ by Paul Anka and Odia Coates filled the air. It was only when Holtz’s voice, replacing the words with “ _ I’m having your baby” _ flitted through the crackly speakers did Erin start to realise what was going on. 

Her eyes filled with tears, her knees turning to jelly at the realisation. She turned around as she heard footsteps behind her, Holtzmann still singing through the speakers.

“Jillian?” Erin squeaked, turning to face her wife as Holtz walked towards her. It was very rare for Erin, or anyone for that matter, to refer to Holtz as Jillian, but it just felt right in this particular moment. 

“I’m pregnant, babe” Holtz laughed, tears spilling down her eyes as she approached her wife. “We’re having a baby!” she sniffled, handing Erin the pregnancy test she had taken as extra proof before Erin had got here. 

Erin’s hand was trembling as she took the little white stick from her wife. She looked down at the little window, a sob and her tears escaping as she read  _ Pregnant, 3 - 4 weeks _ on the stick. Erin practically threw herself into Holtzmann’s arms, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck as she held her tightly. Holtz squeezed Erin back with the same passion, both of them unable to say anything right now, instead just sobbing in one another's arms.

Abby, Patty and Kevin watched from the corner of the room, each one of them crying as they watched their two best friends embrace one another. It was such a beautiful sight, and nobody in the world deserved such pure happiness than Erin and Holtzmann. 

“You’re pregnant?” Erin sniffled after a few minutes, swiping at her tear stained cheek. Holtz beamed at her as she nodded, causing Erin to cry harder. 

“The doctors rang me up just after you left this morning” Holtzmann sniffled. “And I peed on like 12 sticks just to be sure!”

“Oh my God!” was all Erin could say, tears still flowing freely down her face. She grabbed her wife, her hands cupping the blondes cheeks as she pulled her in for a kiss. 

Erin continued to sob as Holtz kissed the top of her head, running her fingers through Erin's silky brunette locks. 

“I know it’s really early and that we promised that we wouldn’t get our hopes up,” Holtz sighed, swallowing thickly as she wipes away Erin’s tears with her thumbs, “but we’re pregnant! We’re gonna be _Mommies_!”. 

“We’re gonna be Mommies!” Erin repeated with a watery laugh, before she once again pulled her wife in for another tight embrace.

“Um, guys?” Abby spoke up after a minute or so, “Can we come hug you now? Because I don’t know how much longer Patty is going to last before she actually explodes!”. 

Holtz and Erin both looked over at them, giggling as they looked at Patty. The woman was practically bouncing up and down like a jackhammer in excitement. 

“Of course!” Erin grinned, extending her arm out for them all to join. 

The speed at which Patty crossed the room would make Usain Bolt look like a tortoise. Nobody had ever seen the woman move so fast. She scooped them both up in her arms and squeezed them like they were nuts in a nut cracker. If Holtz had thought the hug Patty gave her this morning was tight, she could think again! Both Holtz and Erin found themselves being lifted off the floor, their feet dangling in the air as Patty all but squeezed the life out of them.

“Um, Patty” Holtz said, her voice strained as she felt herself getting more and more squished. “There is a baby in me and i’d really rather you not squish it out of me just yet!”. 

“Oh shit, sorry” Patty let them both down, her face split into two as she smiled.

The second their feet hit the floor, Abby and Kevin threw their arms around them and join in in one big group hug. The pulled apart after a few moments and Abby pulled Erin into another embrace, whilst Patty high fived Holtz. 

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Kevin smiled, clapping both Erin and Holtzmann on the back.

If anyone knew the joy of having a child, it was Kevin. He had gotten married to his long-time girlfriend last year, and had had a baby a year before that. They had all worried about Kevin at first, he wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box, but he had surprised them all. It was like he was built for fatherhood, kind of like how Holtzmann knew Erin was built for motherhood. 

Some people were just born to be parents, and Erin was one of them. It had been painfully obvious from the minute she had first met Erin. Even if she did hide behind her dorky tweed suits and her fight for tenure, but she was just so protective of everyone - that much was obvious after she jumped through the portal to save Abby. Erin constantly went above and beyond the call of duty to protect the people she loved, she was always the one to patch them up if they got injured (and refused to go to the hospital). She was always the one who made sure every last one of them ate and drank enough throughout the day. She had drilled the importance of taking care of ones self into Holtz when they started dating - getting Holtz to actually sleep at a decent hour of the night, not stay up for days on end working, getting Holtz to eat proper meals and not just junk food when she remembered to eat. 

It always amazed Holtz that, even though Erin was so awkward when it came to people, mainly adult people, she was never awkward with children. She would always play with Evie whenever Kevin brought her to work, would happily let the toddler dress her up, would make silly voices whenever she read the child a story or play with her and not even care about how ridiculous she looked.

Holtz, coming around from her semi trance, looked over at Erin, who was laughing at something Abby was saying. Honestly, the next nine months couldn’t come quick enough!

They had an appointment at the doctors tomorrow morning, so he could double check everything was okay with Holtzmann and the baby. Holtz knew it was probably too early, but she was hoping that they’d be able to do an ultrasound and see the baby. Even if, at this point, it was just a little blob. It was  _ their  _ little blob. And it was going to be _amazing_. 


End file.
